1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a medical device for docking an endoscope.
2. Background Information
Modern, non-invasive surgical procedures often require the use of an endoscope. Endoscopes are thin, tube-like devices used to visualize human anatomies such as the gastrointestinal tract. During endoscopic procedures, a physician manually grips a proximal end of the endoscope. Additionally, in the course of most endoscopic procedures, physicians manipulate and maneuver the endoscope in a variety of ways to rotate, adjust, or torque the endoscope.
At some stage in an endoscopic procedure, a physician may need to release the endoscope, for example, to perform an ancillary procedure or write notes. To do this, the physician carefully hands the endoscope to a nurse or places the scope in a stationary docking station. Docking stations are stands for receiving and holding an endoscope. Docking stations are typically affixed to a stationary point, such as a ceiling, wall, or floor. Other docking stations can be part of or affixed to a chair, a bed, or a table.
Both handing the endoscope to a nurse and docking the endoscope in a traditional docking station present significant drawbacks. First, whether the physician hands the endoscope to a nurse or docks it in a traditional docking station, the physician is disconnected from the patient during the procedure—even though the endoscope is still engaged in the patient's body. That is, the physician loses direct control of the endoscope. Second, presently available docking stations have very limited functionality. As a result, conventional docking stations are only suited for stationary hanging or gripping an endoscope that is not in use.